traceymcconnelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracey Mc Connel Wiki
Tracey Jones (nee McConnel) Storylines Brief Tracey Mc Connel first appeared on Sunset valley in February 2011.She had many storylines ever since, one of the first ones were when she had a relationship with Jim Green in February and fell pregnant to his baby Adam much to her and his dismay, therefore resulting in giving Adam back to her sister-in-law Cilla's house.Tracey had 2 brothers which were both happily married.Another storyline revolved he getting married to co-worker Ian in a attempt also insult boss Jim (Ex-lover).Also falling pregnant with Ian's baby called Bethany.In early April she was annoyed by bitchy Amanda when she tried to seduce Ian, failing her marriage to Ian in April, resulting in her finding Amanda's ex Fiancee to flirt with and start a relationship.Much to Tracey's disappointment, the relationship ended and started another relationship with Claudia's ex lover Lee (Claudia bieng Amanda's elder,maturer sister). The relationship didn't end well, when she proposed, only to find out Amanda had been trying to also flirt with Lee to annoy her sister, ending their relationship in disgust.One of the best relationships was with Ken, who Tracey found since they were long-lost lovers.Immediately they got engaged and she gave birth to twins, which made them Tracey's third and fourth child named Emma and Sophiane.On their wedding day in Early April, the wedding went to plan, but at the Leightons house-hold, housing Claudia and her step-mum and dad, the kitchen went up in flames which nearly kills Claudia. In July,she was devastated to find out that Kenneth had died the day after celebrating Bethany's birthday, in their fancy house pool, he had drowned.Ian was lost without Tracey and attempted to flirt with Cathlene Green who is married to Jim.Cath responded and they kiss, only to re-acknowledge she is still married. Ian soon found love with Piper Edington and they started a great bond.It was the start of one of the frightening and most interesting storylines including Tracey in Sunset Valley, where she met Larrie Mc Cullough, a man who beaten up his Ex-Wife Samantha as a part of a domestic violence storyline which was proven to be lethal in Autumn-Winter time.Anyway it went like this...Tracey had fallen for Larrie and spent about a month in love after she need his consolidation, and he need her after accusations Samantha made.Ian had married Piper in April 29th 2011, and was cheating with his new lover Becca Price and believe it or not, Tracey.In May, Amanda brought her baby (Garland) in front of Ian's house, which surprised Piper since it really was Ian's child with her.Piper started a bad relationship with Amanda and constantly fought eachother.Ian soon found out that Amanda had died at her step-brother John's household by electricution. On the other hand Tracey was cheating on Larrie after finding a hotspot for Ian again and began a very risky, yet dangerous affair knowing Larrie.It wasn't til Late August, Larrie saw the pair kissing on her hendo.Since Ian had been broken up with Piper for quite some time, Tracey and Piper put the past behind and be-friended eachother and at this stage Piper had broken up with Ian due to his affair with Becca and move on, but Becca didn't.Becca , who was married to Husband Karl, wasn't even aware of Ian's double affair.Tracey, on the other hand, confessed to having a long term affair with Ex-husband Ian, much to his anger, he angrily had a large argument regarding the situation and shoved her to the ground, followed by violently attacking Tracey til she couldnt comprehend.Larrie went up and left Tracey to sleep on the couch of her own house, Ken bought.The following day, Larrie constantly attacked her and she rushed to the phone to call her lover Ian, who came to the scene, also attacked by Larrie.Larrie had told Ian to back off, convinced he still had a chance with her,but not long after they consoled in front of Larrie.Ian had now started a relationship with Becca who at the time was now divorced to Karl, after his affair with Piper ended, but remember there is still Tracey. Tracey stayed concealed and felt trapped at her house.Larrie knew there is no chance and that evening set the lounge alight, setting the downstairs ablaze. Tracey and Larrie realized they were both trapped.The couple survived and Larrie legged it to his Neice Elsie's house, leaving Tracey in dispere. The storyline was only coming to its climax and surely Tracey deserved some happiness.Tracey went to the police and found out that there was nothing Tracey could prove Larrie attacked and burnt down the house. Tracey consoled with good mate Lydia (Becca's Sister) who in September bought the house.Tracey moved in with Ian, but Becca didnt realized that she Moved in until she only suspected there was something going on and the next day, Becca proposed to Ian, an offer Ian had no choice but to take.He also realized that Piper and Becca's Ex-husband Karl were dating, in fact they were doing this to annoy the cheating Ian and Becca who were newly engaged.After being broken up from Karl, Piper revealed that she actually fell for him,but Karl revealed that he was also going out with Claudia.Tracey soon realised there was another woman in Ian's life and soon found out that she had proposed to him.Tracey was constantly convincing Ian to go ahead with the wedding since she knew how Becca may react to the ending of their relationship.Convinced by Tracey, Ian went over there to confide with her and get comfy with Becca.That late afternoon, Tracey saw a figure she could never get out of her head, Larrie was there! Afraid that Larrie may continue his rage, Tracey made it seem that Ian and Tracey were in a stable relationship, but she couldn't fool Larrie and he took her down again and tried to attack her, just as soon as Ian came to the rescue and fought Larrie away.As things got serious, Tracey had always been confiding with Ian and it made him clear of who he should be with. As ther love increased, Tracey and Ian slept with eachother and few days into late October,Ian made it clear that Tracey was the one for him, when visiting a fiery Becca. Becca was left highy betrayed and mentioned Piper into his love life to reflect on how he was always cheating, when her revealed more about his affair with Ex-Wife Tracey Jones. Ian left Becca gracefully followed by Tracey who got in a fight with Becca. Becca couldn't take it all in and tried to get him back again by mentioning their child Amy,next by trying to floor Tracey who was partly sad for Becca.Becca constantly kept annoying the couple since she wasn't used to the fact that she had no-one to hang on to and a child with no dad for support. Becca's sister Lydia had always hated Becca, so there was no way of going to console with her. Ian found out Tracey could be pregnant with her fifth child,but realized that she was not fertile to conceive another baby for bit of time. Her neglection of normal life left her with no job, as a nurse (previously a Cook). She also insisted to her sister-in-law Cilla to take Adam back, but since there relationship wasn't great, Cilla gave Adam to his dad Jim,much to Tracey's annoyance. In late November, Ian proposed to Tracey, she took the offer she couldn't refuse.Becca, being a nosey cow, got a sexy outfit and tried to seduce him.Ian didn't fall for the seduction,since they only got round to kiss. Tracey didn't know about the seduction, so things were stable. Ian's eldest son had move out with his mate anyway, so there was enough space for Emma and Sophiane to move in. Tracey was angry with Becca and they got into many fights now and then. Becca soon found love in Steven Maxwell who was new and single, so ended up sleeping with him and came up at his house to continue the relationship.Ian met Becca after a while and it reminded her of their relationship which Becca thought it may continue as she is willing to wait. Tracey met Terry Canning to help him forget about the death of Lee, Chleo and his wife Deena; Deena was attacked by Larrie which leaded to her death. Terry begins dating Piper Jones for company and things start going well for him.The next day coming towards christmas, Becca invited Steve join her and she decided to end their fling much to his dismay, so left he house with a strop. Piper confides with Karl again when he was invited over, they both ended up kissing , but Piper decided it wouldn't be worth having an affair. Tracey also witnessed a fire at the Brown's household that December which killed Lee Canning,William Brown and Fawn Brown before meeting Terry. Tracey and Ian finally re-married eachother in Late December and their great second wedding was interupted by Becca, who had a fight with Tracey and an argument. Becca's best friend Charlene Connor confided with Becca about her relationship with Steve and so Charlene tried to resolve things by telling Steve how Becca feels; though having constantly speaking and consoling with Steven, Charlene made a move on him and tried to start a relationship, so Steve reminded Charlene that She would be jeopardising her friendship with Becca.Charlene met Steve days later and they got feelings for eachother.Then, after inviting Steve over, Charlene dragged him into bed.Whilst Becca having acknowledged about their relationship, went on a rampage after drinking heavily and yelling at Tracey,Ian and Ricky (Lydia's boyfriend) for reasons relevant to family since she had no-one to talk to, let alone someone to love.Tracey and Ian leave for a month and hasn't appeared much during January.Terry feels like he hasn't got much attraction from Piper and yells at her.Soon ,Piper feels like their relationship was based on pity, so breaks the bond between them.Piper goes to Claudia and Karl's house to try to console with Karl, though Claudia is proven to be forceful and doesn't let her in for too long. Following Lydia's broken relationship with Ricky, Becca lets Lydia stay with her and after goes to hang around with love-birds Charlene and Steve. Charlene soon moves in with Steve with son Ryan and becomes very much un welcomed by Steve's mum Elizabeth (Liz), and the pair continue to have small arguments. When Becca was left with Steve at his house, Charlene begins to get concerned whether Steve and Becca still had feelings for eachother. Relations Husband:''Ian Jones (Feb-April,Dec+), Kenneth Jones (April-July)(deceased)'' Daughter(s): ''Bethany,Emma and Sophiane Jones'' Son: Adam McConnel Step-Daughter: Amy Price Stepson(s):'' Garland Leighton and Matt Jones'' Brothers: ''Andrew and George McConnel'' Sisters-in-law:'' Priscilla and Cylvia McConnel'' Neice(s):'' Ruth,Jennifer,Linda,Cherilyne and Patricia McConnel'' Nephew(s): ''Edward and Raul McConnel'' Romances: ''Jim Green (Feb), Larrie Mc Cullough (July-August), Lee Canning (April)(deceased), Fred Leighton(April)'' ''Other characters: '>Piper Jones (previously Edington) (Ian's Ex-wife)' '>Becca Price (Ian's Ex Fiancee/Karl's Ex-Wife)' '>Claudia Cole (nee Leighton)(Karl's wife/Amanda's sister/Lee's first love/Fred's Ex-wife)' '>Amanda Leighton (Ian's Ex-love interest)(deceased)' '>Steve Maxwell (Becca's new lover after Ian)(now Charlene's girlfriend)' '>Liz Maxwell (Steve's mother)' '>Samantha Foster (previously Mc Cullough and Brown) (Larrie's Ex-Wife)' '>Lydia Price (Becca's sister)' '>William Brown (Samantha's son)(deceased)' '>Fawn Brown (Samantha's neice)(deceased)' '>Cathlene Green (Jim's Wife)' '>Charlene Connor (Becca's mate/Steve's girlfriend)' '>Karl Cole (Becca's Ex-husband/Claudia's Husband/ Piper's secret lover)' '>Terry Canning (Lee's brother-in-law/Deena's husband/Piper's Ex-boyfriend)' '>Jane Foster (Bill's Ex-Wife) (Gloria's daughter/Trevor's girlfriend)' '>Gloria Heilding (Jane's mum/Neil and Rebecca's grandmotherJeff's Fiancee)(now deceased)' '>Bill Foster (Samantha's husband)' '>Trevor Connor (Charlene and Paul's brother/Jane's boyfriend)' '>Elsie Slater (Larrie's neice/Neil's Wife)' '>Neil Slater (Jane's son/Bill's son/Elsie's husband/Gloria's grandson) (deceased)''' Character Images Tracey.png|Tracey Sims.png|Becca,Steven,Charlene and Ian Charlene and Steven.png|Charlene and Steven in Love Piper Jones.png|Piper Jones Steven,Becca and Charlene.png|Charlene, Becca & Steve Charlene moves in with Steve.png|Charlene and Steven begin to live with eachother Charlene and Liz.png|Charlene and Liz Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Trivia